


June 25th

by aphenglandstan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Fenton still works at the lab, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gyro is the gay that everyone thought was just metrosexual, Human AU, Italics, Kinda?????, M/M, Post-Astro B.O.Y.D.!, Season 2 spoilers, Starducks, akkdffkkfgk, and I don’t think they take place in the same universe because that one is totally canonverse, and I would not give ducks lips, beaks + kissing seems hard to write AKDKFMMGMG, but everything is still duck-themed, but shhhhh, but then he’s like, coffee shop AU, for Emphasis, he just also works at Starducks, italics for emphasis, latte art, maybe the real boyfriends are the unpaid interns we made along the way, there’s a reference to my fic Deweying My Best but you don’t have to read it to understand this, “I’m literally so gay. You guys claim to be /so/ smart and yet NO-ONE noticed????? Impossible.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Fenton’s life changed on June 25th.(Alternate Title: The One in Which Fenton Works at Starducks.)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack (mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	June 25th

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights!!!!! I think this is my first published coffee shop au fic despite how much I love them haha. enjoy!!!!! :)! <3!

Fenton’s life changed on June 25th.

His life changed on June 25th.

 _My_ life changed on June 25th.

My name is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, and this is the story of how my life changed.

And despite my previous statements, it really doesn’t have _that_ much to do with June 25th. Other than the fact that it was one of the best days of my life.

To start, it was _June_ 25th. June was my favorite month. Pride month, Gyro’s birthday month. What was there not to love about it? Nothing.

But this story _actually_ starts on June 24th.

I was working at a Starducks near Gyro’s lab- two part time jobs equals a full time job, right? Right?- and while I never tired of the usual hipsters, I did tire from physical exhaustion. I’d been working hard. I’d been missing sleep. M’Ma was worried sick. And worst of all, I was worried that Gyro had noticed that something was _off_. I mean, probably not out of care for me- being Gyro- but at least noticing my more tired care of his inventions.

In between various hipsters, ones I recognized and ones I didn’t, I felt myself dozing off.

My eyes snapped back open when I caught sight of _my_ hipster.

The area between his eyes crinkled when he noticed me. “Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera?”

“Doctor Gearloose! Oh, it’s so lovely to see you here.” I listened attentively, ready for his order. He was persnickety and I trained myself to do things _perfectly_ in the lab, since he liked things just so. And he was a genius. So who was I to deny him what he liked.

“Um-“ He paused to fuss with his hair. “You can just call me Gyro. Seriously. But like geez. If you needed money like this, you could’ve always asked for a raise.”

“Uh-“ I paused to clear my throat. “I’d feel weird calling you Gyro when you call me Doctor Crackshell-Cabrera. It’s the same reason I called you Doctor Gearloose when you called me intern.”

“Despite my insistence that you could call me Gyro...” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Okay. We can try it your way.”

“My way?” I asked, giving him a look.

He took a deep breath, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fenton.” He made a little face, like he was just giving my first name a try, and then settled on a smile. “Yes. I think that will do. Fenton.”

I gave him a smile. “Doctor Gyro.”

“You can just call me Gyro,” he muttered, talking even faster than usual.

“Gyro,” I said- almost a little too loudly- before grinning at him. “This is nice.”

We were both lucky there was no-one behind Gyro in line. I could’ve honestly just stood there and bantered with him forever.

But all good things must come to an end. And he started to order.

I was all ready for some black tea or some sweet frozen drink- he flip flopped between the two in a way that was adorable and oh so Gyro- but he surprised me with his order.

“I’ll have a latte. And could you draw a little heart on it?”

I couldn’t even blame it on the season, since it was June. And either I was reading too much into it or Gyro flushed a little bit when he asked.

My heart sank.

Gyro was into someone.

Of course he was. He was _Doctor Gyro Gearloose_. He probably got a latte to sit and fantasize about some pretty French girl or something. And imagine she’s putting on the heart instead of some dork who was his _intern_ up until so recently before said latte was made. Plus, that dork (me) was also working in a duck-themed coffee shop, and wearing a duck-themed apron and other duck-themed accessories.

“Name?” I asked, forcing a smile.

“Gyro,” he said, smiling down at his phone.

I typed in ‘Dr. Gearloose’.

Even still, I wanted to talk to him. Sure, he was _Gyro_ , but he was _Gyro_. Yeah, it didn’t really make sense to me either, but he always drew me closer.

“Were you kidding when you offered me a raise?” I asked, trying not to let things become weird between us just because I was so hopelessly in love with him.

“No. I mean, it’s just that you’ve been extra helpful. And if I knew that you had to work another job to support yourself, I would’ve let you have a larger paycheck. I know I’m a little, _you know_ sometimes, but-“ He paused to clear his throat. “you’re still my employee. I do care about you... no matter how hard I try not to.”

“Thanks,” I muttered, suddenly feeling bad about jealously putting him down as Dr. Gearloose, when he was obviously trying so hard to get along with me.

“No problem.” He winked at me from behind his glasses and my heart stopped. “Just don’t tell Manny.”

“It can be our little secret,” I said with a laugh. “And I’ll be right back with your coffee. Go ahead to the next station.”

He stood there and waited, tapping his foot as he adjusted his hat.

I felt my brain short-circuit as he bit his lip while tapping at something on his phone, and I stumbled, trying hard not to spill his coffee.

Then it was time to pour the milk in to make the heart on top, and I barely managed to keep myself from looking over in hopes of catching even a glimpse of what was making him laugh.

It was a pretty simple thing, but I was very proud of the heart that I made. It was like I actually put my heart into it. The same heart that sank when I thought about Gyro drinking it and thinking about someone who wasn’t me.

Then, glancing over at how happy he looked as opposed to his usual grumpiness, I sighed. I scrawled ‘Gyro’ on his cup, and hoped he wouldn’t look too hard at the receipt. I set it down and sighed, just looking over at how at ease Gyro looked when he wasn’t stressed over boatloads of work. I wondered about everyone who got to see that side of him, before deciding that I couldn’t linger on it.

I adjusted my apron, and messed with the rubber ducky on my headband for a moment before picking the cup back up and rushing over to the other register.

“Gyro,” I called out into the room.

He raised his arm, let out a “That’s me!”, and took it from me, heading over to a table to sit.

I thanked my lucky stars again that it was a slow day, and I just stood there and watched him. For a few minutes, I wondered if someone was coming in for a date, but he didn’t look like he was waiting for anyone or anything. He just intently, contentedly sipped at his coffee.

I glanced once at the register, and then back at him before making up my mind.

I walked over to his table.

He had this strange smile on his face. “Your outfit looks... cute.”

He snapped a picture, which I only noticed when the flash shined in my eyes.

“Thanks,” I muttered, dripping with sarcasm. The duck tail clipped to the back of my belt, the rubber duck on my headband, and the duck-themed apron certainly were a sight.

“No, I didn’t mean it like- never mind.” He crossed his arms and stared out the window.

“Okay,” I said, still trying to figure out why Gyro was acting so... nice. Who was he trying to impress?

He picked at his nails. “So what are you up to?”

“Working. Who were you thinking about when you asked for the heart?” I asked, giving him a fake smile that I hoped looked convincing.

Gyro looked at me with a strange expression. “Huh? No, I don’t-“

“No, seriously. I won’t judge you! Is she someone I know?” I talked, hoping it didn’t sound like I was rambling.

He gave me a dry smile. “Fenton, _she_ wouldn’t be anyone. I’m gay.”

“Oh! Uh- Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. I feel like I talk about it a lot, so I’m not quite sure why _you_ of all people didn’t know, but I guess you know now, so whatever.”

He went back to quietly sipping, and I took it as my cue to leave.

I couldn’t really tell whether or not I’d make it awkward, but I hoped he didn’t notice how hard I smiled once I realized that there was the slimmest possibility that I had a chance.

—————————

Then- after my shift- it was time for work in the lab. I came in a few hours early, knowing that I’d probably still have to stay overnight to work on a project.

I was already exhausted, but it didn’t matter. Gyro wanted perfection, and I’d give it to him.

Despite having dozed off a couple times, I thought I was making pretty good time on my project.

Maybe I’d actually get a good night’s sleep!

Then I checked again and noticed little mistakes I’d made that I’d have to redo, and checked the clock to see that I wouldn’t even have been able to clock out had I somehow managed to finish at that point. I still had hours left.

And then I thought maybe I should take a little nap. Just enough to get me through the rest of the night.

Then I drifted off.

—————————

When I woke up, I had a blanket on me, a hot cocoa- that was still warm- sitting in front of me, and a note.

“Get some rest.” I read it aloud, looking over Gyro’s distinctive handwriting. Had I not recognized it from that, he signed it. Gyro.

I ran my fingers over his name.

I couldn’t count the times the opposite scenario had happened. Gyro had fallen asleep in the lab, always because he’d overworked himself trying to build whatever genius- and misunderstood!- invention he was making, as fast as possible. And I always covered him up, checked his pulse, and made sure he was okay. I felt like it was always so caring of a gesture.

I held the note close to my chest and sighed.

I had it bad. For my boss, of all people. I’d need the help of love experts.

—————————

“You two are the only people who can help me that I know!”

“Well, my girlfriend’s a shadow, and she used to be evil, so like, I’m probably not the _greatest_ for giving advice about this kind of this. But she’s like super good now! So I guess I kind of am.” Webby laughed and scratched at the back of her head.

“Well _I_ have my Junior Woodchucks’ Guidebook,” Huey said proudly, “which has a whole _section_ on romance, so I’d say I’m _pretty_ -“ He popped the ‘p’ “qualified.”

“Thank you both.” I shook their hands. “Dearly.”

“Our pleasure,” Webby said with a nod.

“Yeah! We’re excited to help you get together with the lady of your dreams!” Huey said with a grin. “Who is she?”

“Uh-“ I paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to tell them. I wasn’t quite sure why I was so nervous. Webby had a girlfriend. But they would officially be the first people I’d ever told that I was attracted to men. “Um, he’s actually a guy.”

“Pretend the last things I said didn’t happen,” Huey said, almost rushed. “Yeah! We’re excited to help you get together with the man of your dreams! Who is he?”

“Even better! This way, we won’t have to deal with all of the weird straight stuff.” Webby flapped her arms.

I laughed.

“Uh, but he’s uh...” I paused to pull at my collar.

The kids stared up at me, hopeful as ever.

“He’s Doctor Gearloose.” (Well, I felt weird calling him just Gyro to the kids.)

Their eyes opened wide.

“OMG! Your boss. It’s a forbidden romance.” Webby tossed herself across the couch. “How romantic!”

“Gyro’s a... tough nut to crack,” Huey muttered, flipping open his Junior Woodchucks’ Guidebook.

(A part of me wondered how Huey got on a first name basis with Gyro before me, but it was quickly reconciled with my remembering that Gyro even got stools in the lab for the kids. I guess he had a soft spot for them.)

“Indeed he is! He tends to be exceedingly difficult. _Especially_ with emotions.” I sighed. “I am seriously in over my head.”

“We just need a good, solid plan,” Huey said.

“I’m already pulling out all of my information on Gyro!” Webby said with a grin.

So we planned.

—————————

“Okay, Fenton!” Huey said, passing me a mint. “Go out there and-“ He flipped to a page in his book. “win his heart!”

“Yeah! You’ve got this,” Webby insisted. “Go make him your boyfriend. How could he say no to this?”

She gestured to the outfit I was in. They’d picked it out for me, and of course I said yes. I was always a sucker for kids, and those two were as sweet as can be.

They’d picked out a pink dress shirt and a tie, some white slacks, and two pink ribbons that they used to tie bows into my hair.

They were so excited about it that I couldn’t have said no if I’d wanted to.

“Why do you have binoculars?” I asked Huey.

“Birdwatching!” He quickly answered.

“Okay,” I muttered, eyebrows raised. I was skeptical, but decided that he couldn’t be doing anything too harmful.

Then the two children who I was relying on for all of my love advice practically shoved me into the lab.

Gyro looked up at the door when he heard my footprints approach. “Yes, Fenton?”

“Oh! Um, hi. So, uh, how’s it going?”

He raised his eyebrows at me. “It’s going okay. I’m working, so whatever I make is going to turn out great.”

“They always do,” I said, voice singsongy. “But um, I actually came down here because I have something to tell you!”

“Oh?” He asked, finally putting down his invention and looking fully up at me.

“Yeah,” I said, stalling. I wanted to tell him, but nerves and such were really starting to get in my way.

“Okay,” he said, actually getting up from his seat. He stretched when he stood up, then walked over to me. “What is it?”

“Well- I, um, I just want to let you know that if you don’t like what I’m about to say, then we can just let it not change anything between us, and that would be fine.”

He raised his eyebrows at me. “Go on.”

“I mean- what I’m trying to say is that I like you.” I stared down at my shoes, not wanting to look up and see the disgust on his face. I took the next step and covered my face with my hands, not wanting him to see it, either. “Blathering- er, oh gosh! This is so embarrassing.”

Then he grabbed my wrist, and I brought both hands down from my face, looking right into his eyes.

“If you think you’re embarrassing yourself by talking,” Gyro said, a devious twinkle in his eyes, “then shut up and kiss me, Crackshell-Cabrera.”

“Aren’t we on a first-name basis?” I asked, a smirk on my face despite my overwhelming nervousness.

His response was to grab my tie, and pull me in for a kiss that was quickly deepened, my hands tangling in his hair.

I pulled away both for breath and to shove him away, lest the children see. “Dios mío, Gyro.”

“Uh, um, yeah, Fenton,” he whispered, uncharacteristically speechless. And breathless. I was proud of being the reason for that.

“But, uh, if we’re going to make out, then we probably shouldn’t right now. Because I’m certain that the kids are both watching and listening.”

He raised his eyebrows at me. “The kids?”

“Well, I might’ve gotten Huey and Webby to help me with, uh, wooing you.”

He smirked. “I guess Huey’s a double agent. Because I’m pretty sure he’s known all along how much _I’m_ into _you_.”

Then the aforementioned kids fell into the room.

“We weren’t spying!” Huey insisted.

“So are you two like an item now?” Webby asked.

Huey elbowed her, almost as if to remind her that they ‘weren’t spying’.

“I mean, uh,” Webby muttered stumbling over her words, “What happened in this room that I know nothing about?”

Gyro reached for my hand, and gave me a look. A very ungyrolike look. Soft and gentle and hoping.

“We could be an ‘item’ if you want us to be,” he offered.

“Yes! I do want us to be! So much.” I nervously giggled.

I took the hand he offered.

Then he smiled at me. A real smile.

And my heart melted. On June 25th.

**Author's Note:**

> Huey doesn’t support heteronormativity. He thought that because of Fenton’s date with Gandra. Glad he’s learning.
> 
> Also, this fic is just two nerds being nerds and yeah.
> 
> also, if I’d wrote it in Gyro’s POV, y’all would’ve seen many of the things he was thinking to keep himself calm including thinking something to the effect of “okay so we wanna treat him nice..... how about we pretend he’s a machine????? robots good. so if Fenton robot,,,,, Fenton good.”. know that he’s trying his best.
> 
> also, haha when Huey said “Birdwatching,” I mean technically, if this weren’t a human au, they’d be birds akdmfmfgn.
> 
> (Dios mío means “Oh my God”.)
> 
> if you enjoyed, please feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment!!!!! :)! <3! they’re lovely, and inspire me to keep writing.


End file.
